At A Glance
by n2aabmmummy
Summary: Daniel's reluctant attendance at a national glee competition leads to the beginning of love


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tv shows..just my crazy ideas**_

_**A.N: Sam doesn't exist cos I love Sam/Quinn together so I don't want them to breakup ever..even in a crossover fic. If he doesn't exist, then its not cheating. And Babygate never happened. The story is written from Daniel's POV (mostly his internal conversations)**_

**AT A GLANCE**

Daniel Meade didn't know what he was doing here, in the audience, of all things, for a glee national level competition. A million thoughts were running through his mind. What the heck was glee anyway? Why did Betty have to insist that it would be beneficial for MODE if he were to attend. Drat, there were so many better places he could be right now, like in bed, sleeping, or at a restaurant, having brunch, or even at the office, arguing with Wilhelmina, instead of being in an auditorium surrounded by people, whom he assumes are the relatives of these glee competitors. What did a bunch of kids singing have to do with high fashion? He's definitely finding a way to torture Betty for this. Wait till he gets back to the office…hold on, what's that sound. Oh, the competition's starting. Let's see, who's on first, Daniel thinks idly, as he glances at the programme. William McKinley High School from Lima, Ohio. Oh God, can things get any worst…a bunch of country bumpkins first visit to NY, just to compete in glee…maybe he should Google the word to find out what it actually means.

Just then, the curtains opened and Daniel's eyes were immediately drawn to a blond beauty singing and dancing, with her teammates. She looked amazing, even from a distance Daniel could tell that this girl was spectacularly beautiful…and he should know, he'd dated a number of beautiful women. She wasn't the lead, the short brunette was, and yet, Daniel couldn't take his eyes off her.

He watched every step and every twirl and every single dip she took. He felt strangely jealous when her male teammate would touch her, flawlessly performing the choreography. Wait a minute…Daniel shook his head..she's in high school..so..how old is she? He's never fancied school girls before and didn't like to think that he had any pedophile tendencies. But, he reasoned, she doesn't look like a little girl…she looks gorgeous, so very angel like. What's happening to him? He doesn't even know the girl and he's showering her compliments and endearments.

Suddenly, the whole auditorium started clapping…what the heck? They've finished their performance? And with that, his angel, that sounded nice, HIS angel, departed from the stage. How was he going to get to know her now? He couldn't possibly leave his seat now…hey! why ever not? With that, Daniel got up and made his way backstage. Sure, there was security there but Daniel had the look of the rich and powerful, the assurance that he could do whatever he wanted, so, there was never any question he'd be barred from entering.

Just as he was wondering which room the glee kids from Ohio would be in, the angel, HIS angel, came out of one of the side doors. She was even more beautiful close up. Daniel felt his heart beat faster.

"Hi! You gave a great performance just now," Daniel said

The blond girl stopped, looked up, a little startled and gave him a dazzling smile, "Thank you..its taken us a long time to get here. I think we did quite well too" she said dimpling

OMG..she's got dimples. Daniel felt his heart beat even faster.

"I'm Daniel Mead. I'm the Group Managing Editor of MODE. I actually came backstage to look for you," Daniel said, feeling a little like a schoolboy, extending his hand. Not in all of his 32 years has he ever been this flustered.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. You came… to look for me?" she sounded puzzled

Her hand felt so soft and tiny in his. She had such beautiful hazel eyes…her eyes looked soft and yet sexy at the same time. He felt himself getting lost in her eyes and he felt like he'd be willing to be in lost in her eyes forever. He felt goose bumps on his spine from just touching her hand. He was trying as hard a possible to resist the urge to just pull her into his arms and kiss her.

The stomp of feet from another group of competitors brought him to his senses. Quinn was looking at him with amusement.

Daniel blurted out the first thing off the top of his mind, "How old are you?' Drat…sooooo uncool, even though he really did want to know. He didn't want to be hitting on a minor. As he was waiting for her reply, he

was silently praying that she was at least 18.

"18…and why is my age pertinent to you?" her melodic voice sounded sarcastic but she had a smile on her lips. Was my angel flirting with me?

Why why why…now what? "MODE is planning to do a fashion spread on the transformation of normal high school students to fashion divas just through a change of clothes and that's why I came here today. The minute I saw you, I knew you'd be perfect but its easier if you're of legal age." Daniel rattled off the first excuse he could think up .

"Really?" Quinn didn't seem convinced, she had an eyebrow raised in query. "you should speak to our guardian, Mr. Schuester. "

"I'd rather speak to you…" came rushing out of Daniel's mouth before he could stop himself. God, why am I behaving like a love struck school boy?

Quinn's smile deepened, her eyes actually seemed to be twinkling," Perhaps you will.." she said as she pulled her hand out of his, where it had been all this while. As she turned back to go into the room, she tilted her head slightly to the side and asked" Are you coming?"

And from that moment, Daniel knew that he'd always follow her wherever she might lead him. His heart had found its home, from the very first glance.


End file.
